lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- aporta *Me repone me demanda sur la adota de "aporta" per "trae a plu/completinte" Patric **Me gusta multe esta proposa. Simon **pardona, ma ce es la sinifia de "aporta" en engles? Jorj *Bring/contribute/supply/increase/add/invest... En espaniol "aportar/aportación" difere de "traer" (Ma no en franses: apporter/apport)... "Aporta" es derivada de "porta" como ance "comporta", "deporta", "reporta/raporta" e "transporta"... **Me ia pensa ce tu intende "aporta" sola per "bring" (= "porta susedos a un loca definida"). "Txa, me ia oblida aporta me camera." "Rapida, aporta acua!" Per la otra sinifias ce tu mensiona, nos ave ja bon parolas. Simon **me pensa ce "trae" ave ja esta sinifia. Jorj **Me ia pensa ce "trae" es per la furni de un comprada comersial. Simon * "trae" es "to bring" e "aporta" ta es "trae per aumenta, completi, contribui..." En elefen "trae" ave ance la sinifia de prende con se en cuando "aporta" sola pote es en la dirije de veni e no de vade (franses "apporter / emporter = porta a via)... Patric **esta diferes es minimal, e es espresada fasil par averbos, etc. Jorj * Si nos no reteni "aporta" per "trae", alora nos ta usa el per dise "ariva a / entra la porto " per barcos, como "atera" per aviones (portuges: aportar/ o aporte) Patric **me ta preferi usa "atera" per esta idea (como la idea en engles de "making landfall"). Jorj *No pare te un poca strana usa un mesma verbo per aviones e barcos ? A si ! On parla ja de naviga airal, spasial, interedal... Patric regrete/repenti * regrete > regreta (franses: conjuga un) Patric ** vera, regrete no es un parola vera romantica, e es usada sola en franses e engles. me nota ce nos no ave un parola per "repent" ance. posable "repenti" ta es bon per ambos "regret" e "repent". el ave ambos sinifias en la linguas romanica. ance, "repentante" es usos como un ajetivo. Jorj ** "Repenti" es un bon idea. En me mente engles, me ia distingui "regret" e "repent" como consetas sin relata, ma vera los es la mesma cosa. "Repent" es simple plu forte. Nos pote dise ance "lamenta". Simon * "Regreta" e "repenti" no sinifia simil. "Me regreta esta" = "Lo siento mucho" en cuando "me repenti esta" = "Me arrepiento"... Si algun ia mori e ce vos dise "me regreta", vos dise ce regreta ce el ia mori... Si vos dise "me repenti", vos confesa ce ia mata el!... Patric **Un bon contraesemplo! Ma me disionario engles dise ce "repent" es "feel or express sincere regret or remorse". "Regret" es "sorrow, repentance, or disappointment". "Remorse" es "deep regret or guilt for a wrong committed". Donce "regreta" pare inclui "repenti", e "repenti" pare inclui "regreta"! Esce esta defini sircula es un vera o un era? Me ta consulta un otra disionario: "regret: to remember with a sense of loss or a feeling of having done wrong", "repent: to regret, be sorry for, or wish to have been otherwise, what one has done or left undone" (acel frase engles es estrema bizara). Par intui, me senti ce repenti es regreta forte, como cuando on ia fa un crimin o otra era danante. Simon ** Me ia sujesta ja ce pote es problemos prende parolas latina e trata englesin... pe "manca" = "miss" : "I miss you" > "Me manca tu" in loca de "Tu manca (a) me" (franses: tu me manques) e "parolas mancada" in loca de "parolas mancante"...Patric **Un defini esperanto de PIV: "penti: senti bedaŭron (= regreta) pro farita kulpo kun deziro ripari ĝin kaj plu ne rekulpi." Esce esta conforma plu a tu comprende de la difere entre "repenti" e "regreta"? Simon ***Si. Esta defini coresponde a la linguas romanica. Patric *en tota linguas romanica, un forma de "repenti" es usada per ambos "regret" e "repent". si on vole indica un sinifia plu mol, on pote dise "es triste" o "lamenta". Jorj *Cara simon, me prea ce tu clari o interprete tu dise a supra:"Esce esta defini sircula es un vera o un era?" Myaleee **Un defini sircula es cuando on defini A como B, e B como A. En esta caso, me disionarios engles defini "regreta" como un spesie de "repenti", e "repenti" como un spesie de "regreta". Me demanda si regreta e repenti es vera la mesma cosa, o si la disionarios fa un era. "Vera o era" es un broma de parolas. Simon ***On pote regreta alga de ce on non culpa ma sola repenti alga ce on ia fa... Donce la du parolas difere clar. FR: Regréter /Se repentir PO: Lamentar, Sentir muito / Arrepender se ES: Sentir / Arrepentirse... On pote regreta la resulta de se ata sin repenti (car on pensa ce on ia debe o nesesa ata tal...) Patric *ancora: si on ia fa un cosa ce no plase tu aora, on repenti si la cosa es grande, e on lamenta si la cosa es peti. Si algun otra ce tu fa un cosa ce no plase tu, on lamenta, o tu es triste. "regret" es ambigua en engles, do el pote sinifia ambos lamenta sur cosa grande e peti, e cosas ce tu fa e ce otras fa. ma, per simpli, nos pote reteni "regrete" e ajunta "repenti". per me, "lamenta" es preferable a "regrete". Jorj *Ance me gusta "lamenta". Me va cambia "regrete/regreta" a "lamenta" en me testos. Patric *en acel caso, me va sutrae "regrete" e ajunta "regret" a ambos "repenti" e "lamenta". Jorj **pos vide la definis en la disionario, me nota ce "lamenta" ave multe sinifias ultra "regret". me lasa "regrete" resta (asta nos discute el plu), ma me ia ajunta "repenti". Jorj **Recorda ce la punto orijinal ia es ce "regrete" ta deveni "regreta". Simon **a, si. si nos deside reteni "regrete", me no vide un razona per cambia el a "regreta". el es usada sola en franses, do el es scriveda como "regrete". es no importante ce el es en la conjuga un. Jorj *La razona xef es ce "regreta" es plu bela... *"Lamenta" ave ance la sinifia de "cexa", no ? Patric **La disionario dise ce "lamenta" sinifia "lament, moan, whine, mourn". An si un sinifia antica de "moan" es "lamenta", la sinifia moderna es "jemi". Ma "bemoan" ta es bon su "lamenta". "Mourn" es bon. Me no comprende per ce "whine" es listada, si no simple como un sinonim de la sensa moderna de "moan" (donce como un era). La parola per "cexa" es "cexa", natural. Simon ***tu es coreta, natural. me ia sutrae "moan, whine" de la defini de "lamenta". *Nos ta pote ave ance la parola "deplora" = regreta/no gusta ce un cosa/fato esiste o aveni... Patric **me pensa ce, con "regrete", "lamenta", e "odi", nos no nesesa "deplora". Jorj **"odi" en engles es un parola bastante comun ma en romanica el es multe forte. Patric manca *Cuando nos ia discute "manca" en la pasada, nos ia deside reteni el como un verbo transitiva car la espresa "parolas mancada" ia es tan instituida en la lingua. *nos usa la sinifia italian de "manca". en italian, nos dise, per esemplo, "il programma manca di originalità". vera, "manca" es simil a "gusta" en esta caso. per esemplo, nos dise en italian "mi manca il tempo". la pronom "mi" es en la forma de un ojeto, ma la ordina de parolas sujeste ce "il tempo" es la ojeto. en lfn, car la formas ojetal e sujetal de la pronomes es la mesma, e la ordina de parolas es fisada, nos usa la dirije ce on vide en engles. donce: "me gusta la casa" e "me manca un casa". Jorj **Si. Me comprende. Ma esta no es lojica e ance no pratical. Si me prepara me per viaja me demanda a tota la familia : "Tota es ja o alga cosa manca ancora?" e no : "Vos manca alga cosa?"... Cuando italian dise "Mi manca una cosa", "una cosa" es sujeto de la frase, an se pare un complemento (ance en franses). En espaniol/portuges on ave la verbo "faltar" ce funsiona simil e per "I miss him" on dise : Ele me faz falta / sinto falta dele / lo/le echo de menos... Patric **ma nota ce en esta frases, nos usa "manque" como nos usa "lack" en engles: ***on ne manque de rien - we don't want for anything ***elle ne manque pas de charme - she's not without charm *En esta frases la verbo es "manquer DE" ce difere de "manquer" : Elle manque de charme = le charme lui fait défaut = She lacks charm (?) / Son ami lui manque = She misses her friend Patric **tu falta me intende: en esta frases, la sujeto es "on" e "elle". **"Manquer" e "manquer de" es verbos diferente. Esce tu ia intende ce 'en esta frases, nos tu intende "la lingua franses"? usa "manque de" como nos usa "lack" en engles'? Simon **nos ci parla franses (cual otra persones dise "manque de"?) :-) **tu broma? "manquer" es un verbo, e la formula preposadal ajunta informa nova. ***Me no ia broma. Car "manquer" en "Son ami lui manque" e "On ne manque de rien" ave sinifias diferente, los es como du verbos diferente — ancora plu car la un ave sempre "de" e la otra ave nunca "de". (Evidente, esta es un trata laxe de la definis normal de sintatica.) Simon **si la usa de manca es tan problemos, nos pote usa el sola como un nom per "lack" (no problemes con esta, no?). per verbos, nos pote dise "no ave" o usa espresas con "sin". per esemplo: "ave un manca de furnis" ("there is a lack of supplies"); "me es triste sin tu" ("I miss you"); "ce nos no ave?" ("what are we missing?"). ance, on pote usa "nesesa" ("nos nesesa plu furnis"). per "fail to notice" o "overlook", on pote dise "no vide"; per "fail to hear or understand", on pote dise "no oia"; per "fail to hit (a target)", on pote dise "falta", "era", o "no colpa"; per "miss (the bus), on pote usa "perde" (como en italian e espaniol); per "I miss you", on pote dise "me senti la manca de tu" (como en italian). Jorj *Cisa resomante me ta dise ce per me "manca" sinifia plu bon "lack" e ce engles "to miss" ta es plu bon "senti la manca de alga..." Patric **Me acorda con esta. E per "parolas mancada" on pote dise "parolas asente". Simon **per favore, nota ce "manca" sinifia nunca "senti la manca de algun"! Jorj ***Ce sinifia "senti la manca de algun" no ta es "manca" ma "to miss"... Patric ***Serta, ma me atenta clari la forma de la espresa "parolas mancada". Me pensa ce es clar ce esta debe es "parolas mancante". No confusa esiste. Simon **Me acorda, ma esce el no ave prosima esta sensa en la espresa "parolas mancada"? Simon **me comprende. ma per me, la sinifia ia es "lacking". (nota a -ing! nos ave esta confusa de usa en engles ance. per esta razona, me pensa ce nos debe no usa esta parola como un verbo.) Jorj ***An tal, la semantica de la conseta "manca" sujesta ce el ta es prima un verbo, no? "La parola manca" = "La parola no esiste"; "Tempo manca" = "On no ave tempo"; "Me senti tu manca" = "Me es triste sin tu / car tu manca". On nesesa sola asentua a aprendores ce la verbo es nontransitiva. "Me manca tempo" es posable, ma se sinifia es multe strana e apena usos: "Me causa ce tempo manca." En contrasta, la verbo "manca" pare bela e usos. Simon **me sujeste ce, en loca de "parolas mancada" nos usa "sujestas". Jorj ***Serta, per la nomes de esta pajes, "sujestas" ta conveni plu, car nos discute frecuente otra cosas estra la parolas. Simon ***Me ia sempre trova "parolas mancada" multe strana... Patric Allow me to explain myself (and pardon the english): *Gusta - to like **pt: eu gosto de pizza. (vtr, with "de") **es: me gusta la pizza. (vtr, subject after verb) **it: me piace la pizza. (vtr, subject after verb) **fr: j'aime la pizza. (vtr) *** la pizza me plait (vtr, reversed) Because lfn uses "me" for both subject and object (and is "no drop"), I kept the word order (me gusta la pizza) and dropped the "de" of pt. Only potential conflict with romance language tradition: "me" is the "gustante" while "pizza" is the "gustada". *Tu fa bon. "la pizza me plaît" sinifia plu bon ce el aspeta bela o bon... Patric *Manca - to lack **pt: eu há uma falta de pizza. (noun) ** > eu tenho/sinto falta... Patric **es: no tengo la pizza (vtr, negative) *** me falta la pizza (vtr, subject after verb) *** carezco de pizza (vtr, with "de") **it: manco di pizza (vtr, with "di") *** mi manca la pizza (vtr, subject after verb) *** la pizza manca (v intransitive) **fr: je manque de pizza (vtr, with "de") *** la pizza manque (v intransitive) **** > Il manque la pizza / La pizza maque de sel... Patric Again, I kept the word order (me manca la pizza) and dropped the "de". Only potential conflict: "me" is the "mancante" while "pizza" is the "mancada". The intransitive version becomes "la pizza es mancada". I admit that the evolution of "manca" towards the english "lack" is less complete than the evolution of "gusta" towards the english "like". For this reason, I would be perfectly happy to make "manca" a noun only, as "falta" is in portuguese. *En portuges "faltar" es (ance) un verbo : "Falta uma pizza." (me ia demanda tre e ia es traeda sola du...) "O que falta ? - Não falta nada."... " Ja fui no banco e na escola. Agora (me) falta passar na farmácia."... Patrick Note that this evolution is common in many languages. When you have a verb that has a very passive subject (pizza) and a more active object (me), the syntax and meaning begin to reverse. In English, once upon a time, we said "the pizza likes me!" otra ce *(En pasa, sola pos multe lejes, me ia comprende la frase "Si algun otra ce tu fa un cosa ce no plase tu, on lamenta, o tu es triste." Me ia pensa ce la "ce" pos "otra" es un pronom relatal, e donce ce un era esiste a alga otra loca en la strutur de la frase. "Ce" pote es vera confusante. Simon) **Ance me no ia comprende esta frase... Aora si... Patric **nota ce "algun otra" es no posable, donce "otra ce" es la sola posable. **Si "algun otra" no es posable, donce ance "algun otra ce" no es posable. Simil: "balde plen" es posable, donce ance "balde plen de" es posable. Simon **me vide "otra ce" como un espresa juntal, no como un ajetivo plu "ce". nota ce "otra" es un determinante e debe presede la nom (o pronom, si posable). ***"Otra ce {formula de nom}" es un formula ce no ta es separada. Si la formula de nom es longa, la solve la plu bon es pone "otra" pos la nom per claria. (O, plu bon, como tu dise a su, evita "otra ce" completa!) Simon **me nota ce nos ave "otra estra" per "other than" en la disionario. plu bon per esta sinifia ta es "un person diferente de tu". per otra sinifias, "estra" e "esetante" es plu bon. ***Si. "Algun estra tu" es multe clar e bon. Simon *Nota ce on pote dise : "Si algun otra ce no tu..." Patric **Si on pote dise esta, me no comprende el. Si tu intende "ce" como un pronom relatal, el debe es "ci", e la suproposa no ave un verbo. "Si algun otra ci no es tu..." O esce me malcomprende tu intende? Simon **Esta es un via interesante ma no es me idea prima ce es plu esata : si algun otra "ceno" tu, do "ceno" ta es un varia de ce, ante poca "ca" = "than"... Vera, poca bizara... Es poca como si on ta dise : si algun otra, no tu, ... Ma no es "ce" e no es "no" ma es "ceno"... Patric **A, me comprende. Ma nota ce "algun otra, no tu" es ja bon. "No" es definida como un conjunta con la sinifia "e no" o "ma no". Esta pare preferable ante estende la parola povre "ce" ancora plu. Simon **Me no sabe si portuges brasilera deveni un lingua povre, ma en el "ce" es cada ves plu usada in loca de otra relativa a modo nonlojical... Ance ia apare resente un tende a malusa de "do"... Patric *lasa me clari esta discute: cuando me usa "otra ce", me era par tradui direta de engles "other than". esta no es un espresa posable en lfn. "estra" es un tradui coreta de "other than". Jorj